


Clear as Squid Ink

by The_Chronic_Cryptid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But he's still Draco, But not that kind of tentacles...they just steal Harry's shoe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Sick Harry Potter, So he's bossy and sassy too, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Chronic_Cryptid/pseuds/The_Chronic_Cryptid
Summary: Draco Malfoy comes across Harry Potter. The Gryffindor is splattered in squid ink and missing a shoe. The Slytherin winds up getting dragged into the situation. How they ended up as friends, then more than friends is as clear as squid ink.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 377





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's grey sock squelched against the pebbles of the rock beach. He grimaced, staring down at his one remaining trainer. A puddle of lake water pooled around him. Sighing, he watched the tentacle of the giant squid wave mockingly back at him. Harry's shoe dangled off one of its suction cups by a pair of grubby laces. The squid shot a single spray of ink, splattering across Harry's glasses before dipping back beneath the water's surface. 

Merlin, it was not his day.

He yanked the glasses off and swiped them across his shirt to clear away most of the muck. When the inky mess was reduced to a dark film he could squint through, he yanked his wand out of his back pocket and cast a quick cleaning charm on the lenses. Blinking at the sudden change, he stared out at the stream of bubbles rising from the depths of the lake. Harry gripped his wand.

"Accio trainer," He cast in the direction of the bubbles. The water's placid surface roiled in streams of water. Tentacles flailed, but Harry's trainer did not return to his waiting grasp. Rubbing his temples beneath the frames of his glasses, Harry limped across the pebble beach and back toward the castle. He hoped Madam Malkins or Gladrags offered immediate owl orders from their catalogs. Otherwise, he was as sunk as his trainer until the shoes came in.

Footwear was notoriously hard to transfigure, even Hermione struggled with shoes. Harry kicked a stone with the one trainer he had left. It ricocheted off the flagstones of one of the pathways and rolled until it smacked into someone's polished loafer. Wincing, Harry dragged his gaze off the ground to offer a rushed apology to the owner of the shoe. None other than Draco Malfoy. 

The blond's eyes narrowed, leaning down to brush invisible rubble off the leather,

"Potter, why in Merlin's name do you only have one shoe?" Draco's nose wrinkled at the sight of the grey, dripping sock. Harry gripped the back of his neck, flushing at the state of his appearance.

"I dunno. The giant squid demanded a sacrifice in the form of my right trainer, apparently." Draco snorted. He took in the ink splattered across Harry's cheeks and shirt, shaking his head. He produced a pressed handkerchief from one of his sleeves and proffered it toward Harry. 

The Gryffindor cocked his head to the side, warily examining the offering. Draco rolled his eyes. He flicked his wand, wordlessly flipping the cloth into Harry's face. Harry squawked, he tore the kerchief out of his face and glared at Draco. Huffing, he wiped the ink residue off his face. The pure white cloth stained grey with the grime. Nose crinkling, Draco banished it from Harry's fingers before he could think of offering it back. 

"So, it would appear." A twitching smirk crept into the corners of the blond's mouth, "How's your transfiguration?" Harry shrugged, his shoulders collapsing, "I'll take that as you're woefully out of practice." Harry nodded, his tanned cheeks flushing, "Sit." Draco's slender neck craned toward one of the courtyard benches. Harry complied with the order. It was as forceful as the blond had been since returning for eighth year, no room to argue. Harry felt a little funny anyway. Sitting didn't seem like a bad idea.

His fingers gripped the underside of the stone bench, "Relax Potter, I'm not going to bite. We're not kids anymore." Draco dropped to the bench beside him, his long legs tucked beneath him on the stone, "Did the squid crack you in the head or something?" Harry shook his head, feeling somewhat hazy, "You didn't get any of that squid ink in your mouth, did you?" Harry shrugged, he opened his mouth and Draco caught sight of a dark film coating the surfaces of the other boy's teeth, "Of course you did. Potter that's toxic!" Harry lolled against the back of the bench. Eyes heavy. 

Draco swore, "Accio Potter's shoes." He waited for another pair of shoes to come careening toward the courtyard by the lake. None came. Draco reached into his pockets for something to transfigure, wishing he hadn’t banished the handkerchief. He didn't have anything else with him. The loose pebbles on the courtyard floor were less than ideal. He wasn't sure with the way his heart raced he'd be able to transfigure something anyway. Biting his lip, he examined the wilting Harry Potter. Without another thought, he scooped Harry into his arms and ran toward the castle's hospital wing.

* * *

Harry's eyelids fluttered. A dull ache throbbed through his skull. He groaned, yanking the familiar starchy hospital wing bedding over his head. Madam Pomfrey bustled over to his bed. She tutted, dimming the lights in the room to a soft glow that wouldn't be so harsh on the Gryffindor's eyes. Two glasses of potions clinked against each other, sloshing the potions inside them. Harry gagged at their scents, swallowing down the stale air in his throat before he dared to emerge from the blankets.

"You're a lucky young man, Mr. Potter. If Mr. Malfoy hadn't acted so quickly, well..." The woman trailed off. She shook her head, the white cap perched on her head flapping, "Now, up you pop and drink those. I'll be back to check on you in a few moments." Madam Pomfrey bustled off toward her supply cabinet to retrieve the bandages she needed to tend to a little Hufflepuff girl who cradled her swollen wrist. Tear stains trickled between her freckles. Harry pushed himself up, grimacing as he downed the potions one by one. He flopped back onto the pillows behind him, glancing out the windows to gauge how much time had passed. 

"You were out for a few hours." Harry started at the soft drawl from beside him. Draco leaned forward on a stool beside the Gryffindor's bed, "Madam Pomfrey said the ink should be completely out of your system by Monday, but she wants to keep you here until then to make sure you're in the clear."

Groaning, Harry pressed one of the pillows against his face. It truly wasn't his day. Seconds later, the pillow tugged away from his face. Draco stared coolly down at him on the bed, "I didn't drag you all the way here so you could smother yourself with a pillow, Potter. Do me a favor and try to stay alive for at least a little while." Harry's brows furrowed from beneath his glasses, but he nodded, "Sit forward." The blond ordered. Harry crossed his arms but obeyed again. To his surprise, Draco returned the offending pillow to its place behind Harry. He fluffed it up, "You can lie back now." Harry nodded. He settled back, tugging the blankets around himself, "Madam Pomfrey told me I could stay until you woke up, but you're awake now." Draco tugged on the collar of his sweater, "I should go." He stood up, but a hand latched onto his sleeve before he could turn away. Harry's fingers gripped Draco's arm.

"Thanks for your help, Malfoy." Harry offered, "I owe you one." 

Draco shook his head. He untangled himself from Harry's grasp, tucking the blanket over the Gryffindor in a way that was borderline domestic. His pale fingers slid the glasses off Harry's nose. He placed them on the edge of the little side table, so Harry could find them when he woke up again. A whine slid out of Harry's lips when his world went blurry.

"Get some rest, I think you're a bit barmy from the squid ink right now." Harry frowned, but burrowed deeper into the soft mattress. He squinted at the blond from beneath his drooping eyelids and watched him turn away. But before sleep dragged Harry back down, Draco was at his side again. Warm breath tickled Harry's ear when the Slytherin stooped down beside him, "Why couldn't I summon another pair of shoes for you earlier?" He asked. Draco's gentle tones lulled Harry deeper toward sleep.

"S'my only pair," Harry muttered. His eyes drifted closed, sound asleep again in seconds. Draco's manicured brows furrowed. The savior of the wizarding world only had one pair of shoes? Eyes dark, he tucked the blankets tighter around Harry's small frame. He stepped over the remaining trainer he'd tripped over. Before he excused himself from the hospital wing, heading for the Great Hall in time for dinner. Years ago, the fact that Potter only owned one pair of shoes would have been a source of endless amusement for Draco. But he was younger then. Like he told Potter before, they weren't children any longer. 

Draco spent most of dinner staring down at his scuffed loafer. Pansy caught him doing it once or twice. She giggled, reached into her bag for something, and told him,

"Sulking doesn't become you, Draco. That should buff out just fine, and if not here's the latest Gladrags catalog. Order a new pair." Picking at soggy shepherd's pie, Draco eyed the catalog Pansy slapped onto the tabletop between them. He sighed and paged through the glossy booklet. Maybe a new pair of shoes was exactly what he needed, after all.

* * *

Draco slid into the hospital wing, balancing a wrapped parcel in the crook of his elbow. He glanced around for the school's mediwitch, but there were no signs of her or her crisp, white cap. He crept over to Harry's bed with the full intention of dropping the box on the side table and leaving. But a pair of green eyes peeked at him from beneath the sheets.

"You came back," Harry mumbled. He rubbed his eyes, squinting at Draco in the rush of light stinging his eyes. The Gryffindor's head pulsed, bile rose in his dry throat to replace the stale air of sleep. 

"Yes, now lie back before you make yourself sick. You're looking a little green," Draco scolded. He set the parcel aside and pressed lightly against Harry's shoulders until the sick Gryffindor flopped against his pillows. Two more doses of potions perched on the tray table by Harry's head, waiting for his awakening. Draco lifted one of the glasses to Harry's cracked lips, "Drink." Harry pressed his lips together, trying to turn away from the Slytherin, "Oh none of that," Draco caught Harry's chin in his free hand. He guided the boy back toward the glass and held him there until Harry gulped down the potion. Gagging at the taste of gym socks, Harry sputtered. The Slytherin hummed, stroking Harry's cheek with his thumb, "That's it. One more, then you can have your present." Harry's eyes widened behind his glasses. He glanced at the parcel.

Draco nodded, "Yes, I brought you something. But you can't have it until your potions are gone." He passed the glass to Harry and helped him steady it until every sip of the mixture passed his lip. Draco lifted the glass away from the Gryffindor's mouth, letting it clink against the table tray, "There you go." Draco's cool fingers brushed against Harry's forehead. Leaning into the touch, Harry's gaze swiveled from Draco's eyes to the brown paper, his green eyes dancing. 

The Slytherin rolled his eyes. He dumped the package on the boy's lap, "Go ahead," He watched Harry peel the paper back in a reverent way, even as his fingers quivered from the effort. It was only some brown paper, not even gift wrap. But it didn't seem to matter one bit to the Gryffindor. Draco ran his fingers through his hair, but quickly tired of watching the boy fumble with the parcel, "Shove over, Potter." Harry shifted, feeling the mattress dip beneath the blond's weight. Heat seeped into Harry's side when Draco's arm hooked around him. His larger hands steadied Harry's smaller ones. Nestling against the Slytherin, Harry managed to tug the package open. He lifted a piece of stiff parchment addressed to Draco. Brows furrowing, he read,

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We hope this rush order finds you in good health and exceeds your expectations. Unfortunately, Gladrags Wizardwear does not offer the "giant squid resistance charms" you requested. As Gladrags is committed as ever to dressing the elegant wizard in all situations, we will endeavor to add those charms to our repertoire as soon as we are able._

_In the meantime, we hope you continue to utilize our business for all your clothing needs. Enclosed is a 15% off coupon for your next purchase, as a token of our sincerest apologies for the missing charms._

_All the Best,_

_Warner Woodcroft, Jr._

_Gladrags Manager of the London Division_

Draco slid the missive out of Harry's hands, "Figures." He tucked the note and attached coupon into a pocket in his robe, "That's not the important part, anyway." Harry lifted the box lid after Draco craned his neck at it in silent encouragement. He folded back the delicate tissue paper to reveal a pair of glossy, black boots. Crimson and gold-flecked laces wound between the dark metal eyelets. Harry's mouth fell open, he reached out to stroke the supple leather and trace the robust stitching, "Here," Draco peeled the blankets aside from Harry's feet, glad to see the Gryffindor's grubby socks had been replaced by a fresh pair. He loosened the laces enough to slide the boots over Harry's feet, then tightened them with deft hands, "Now, keep these away from the giant squid," Draco ordered, "Though, I'd like to see it try to pull these off you when they're laced properly like this."

Harry swung his legs over the end of the bed, eyes swimming from the effects of the squid ink and the mist building in the corners of his eyes. He stared down at the brand-new boots and kicked them back and forth.

"I love them. You didn't have to-" Harry began, but Draco held up a hand to cut him off. The blond traced a finger along Harry's cheekbone, catching a wayward tear that threatened to drip down his cheek.

"I know, and you're still all loopy and emotional from the squid ink. Don't try to stand up," He ordered and caught Harry by his forearms before he could push himself off the bed. Harry stared up at him blankly. Draco sighed. He knelt, wrestling the boots off the Gryffindor's feet before swinging Harry back onto the pillows. Harry allowed himself to be tucked beneath the blankets. But he whined softly when Draco tried to leave,

"Don't go." Draco rolled his eyes. He wasn't even sure that the Gryffindor knew who he was, at all at the moment. But he couldn't stand to see him looking so pathetic. Tucking Harry's new boots and the parcel box beneath the bed, he climbed back onto the mattress with Harry. The dark-haired boy's fingers latched onto Draco's sweater, and before he knew it Potter was fast asleep. Draco sighed. He, once again, removed Harry's glasses. Stroking the boy's messy hair, Draco resigned himself to settle back into the pillows until Harry woke again.

* * *

Harry stirred, groaning he nestled deeper into the warmth. He jumped when the warm presence of the bed shifted beneath him. He fumbled for his glasses, pushed them onto his nose, and found himself staring at Draco Malfoy. The blond slept soundly with his aristocratic nose brushing up against Harry's. Soft blond hair tickled Harry's cheeks, the Gryffindor tucked the strands behind Draco's ears and out of the way. He didn't stir, even when Harry slid himself out of Draco's hold. His socked toes curled on the cool stone floor, shivering at the sudden chill that came from detaching himself from the Slytherin.

Bending down, he peered under the bed. His eyes settled on his new boots, gleaming in the morning light that flooded in through the windows. Harry stuffed his feet into the boots, straightened the tongues, and tightened the laces into a set of sloppy knots. He kicked his feet up to examine his work, shoulders curling. It lacked most of Draco's finesse, but he didn't think the squid could yank them off in their current state either. 

"Shameful, Potter, just shameful," A sleepy drawl started Harry out of his thoughts. He turned to see Draco propped up on his elbows, lines creasing his pale cheeks from the sheets, “swing those up here. I need to fix them." Harry nodded. He lifted his feet into Draco's reach and watched the blond's graceful ministrations on his laces, "Feeling better this morning?" Draco asked. His tongue poked between his thin lips in concentration. 

"I think so. My head's not throbbing anymore." Draco nodded, moving onto the other boot.

"You certainly sound saner than you did last night." Harry's cheeks turned pink. A fuzzy memory cropped into his mind of grabbing Draco's sweater and whining for him to stay. He pressed his face into his knees to avoid looking at the Slytherin, "When your pride thinks it can handle looking me in the eye again, there's two glasses of pumpkin juice Madam Pomfrey left for us," Draco offered gently. He finished tying the other boot. Harry shook his head, pressing his face deeper into his trousers, "Scared, Potter?" Harry shook his head again.

"You wish," He mumbled into the material covering his legs. Draco snorted. He reached over and hooked Harry's chin in his hand. Giving soft tug, until the Gryffindor had no choice but to meet his gaze. Harry found warm grey eyes staring into his. 

"There we go, much better," Draco passed one of the glasses of pumpkin juice to Harry and waited until the dark-haired boy started drinking before he picked up his own glass. Quite sloshing of the juice filled the silent hospital wing. Draco stretched his legs, climbing off the bed for the first time in hours. He craned his neck until a soft pop cracked in his ears. Rubbing the stiff spot, he finished his juice and set the empty glass aside. Harry stared down into the depths of his juice, mostly untouched, "If you finish that, I'll see about getting you out of here for some fresh air." Harry nodded. He sipped the cool juice until nothing, but sticky dredges clung to the bottom of the glass. Draco took the cup from Harry, ruffling his hair, "Good to know you can still be goaded into doing just about anything." Harry frowned. He opened his mouth to spit out a retort, but the mediwitch swept back into the room before he had a chance.

"Good to see you both awake and in high spirits, though I only recall having one patient last night." Draco offered a sheepish smile to Madam Pomfrey, straightening up his sweater.

"I think that was my fault, Madam Pomfrey," Harry piped up, "Draco came to drop off a gift and I wouldn't let him leave." The woman's gaze shifted to Harry, softening.

"No harm done, I suppose. You seem to be much better than you were." Harry nodded again. She turned her gaze back to the Slytherin, "You may escort Mr. Potter out for some fresh air, but ensure you return him directly after lunch." Draco flashed the woman with a winning smile. He took Harry's hand and dragged him out of the hospital wing before the woman could change her mind. 

* * *

Harry laid on his stomach on the castle lawn, his fingers tangling between blades of grass. Draco sat beside him, his back against a sun-warmed boulder. The blond wound a crown of daisies together in his slender fingers, tongue protruding from his lips with the effort. He flicked his wand, sending the finished crown floating onto Harry's head. Petals tangled in his dark hair. Grinning, Draco admired his work.

"It suits you," He reached forward to tuck a stray hair back to its place behind Harry's ear. Harry's ears burned a deep Gryffindor crimson. He ducked his head, running his fingers between blades of grass again. Pushing himself up, he leaned on the boulder next to Draco. Their shoulders brushed against each other. Draco snorted. Nudging Harry's shoulder, he pointed to the lake in the distance. Tentacles poked above the surface of the water and bobbed before diving back beneath the surface. Harry shivered. He resisted the urge to bury his face in his arms. Draco glanced down at Harry's changed posture, wrapping his arm around the other boy's sloping shoulders, "Hey now, don't worry. I won't let the big bad squid get you."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was still out of it from the squid ink," Harry mumbled. His gaze fixed on the surface of the lake, tensing at the sight of bubbles brewing beneath the surface of the water. 

"Why's that?" Draco caught Harry's chin and tugged it away from the lake, back toward him, "That's right, just look at me. Much nicer view than a slimy cephalopod, isn't?" Harry nodded. The crown tipped on his head until Draco righted it. Harry bit his lip. He balanced his chin on his knee

"Because the Draco Malfoy I used to know wouldn't try to protect me. He wouldn't give me presents, flowers, or compliments either. It doesn't seem real." Draco squeezed Harry's shoulders, reminding Harry that the Slytherin at his side was real as anything. He pinched the bridge of his nose in a way that reminded Harry of their old potion's professor.

"Merlin, past me was awful. How did you ever put up with me?" Draco raised his hand to his forehead, feigning a dramatic disdain. His ministrations knocked Harry off balance, sending him sprawling across Draco's lap in a pile of petals. Harry huffed. He sat up and crossed his arms. Jutting up his chin, he played along with Draco's dramatic antics. Like one of their fights from their first few years of school, he ragged on the blond.

"I didn't if I remember correctly. Hate to break to you, Malfoy, present you isn’t exactly a treat either," He stuck out his tongue. Draco sniffed. He turned his wide eyes on the Gryffindor, putting a hand on his heart like the words stung him. But his lips twitched into a grin that he barely fought to suppress. 

"You don't mean that.” A preening smile etched across Draco's cheeks. Harry shook his head. He didn't. Harry liked Draco, a lot actually. Sighing, Draco leaned forward to fix Harry's flower crown between his cowlicks, "we should get you back. We've got to get you some lunch and back to the hospital wing before Madam Pomfrey has my head." Draco scrambled to his feet, holding his hands out for Harry to take. Harry clasped the offered hands in his and let Draco pull him back to his feet. His new boots clomped across the castle lawn. The Gryffindor and the Slytherin walked hand in hand through the castle to the Great Hall doors. Harry shoved the door open, dragging Draco behind him to the Gryffindor table.

Draco rolled his eyes. He dropped onto the bench beside Harry, leaning over to mutter something low in his ear. Harry flushed. He resisted the urge to burrow his face into his arms on the table. A daisy petal drifted from the crown. It tickled Harry's nose until he sneezed. Draco smirked. He leaned forward to brush the petal off of Harry's face, "Make a wish," He drawled, balancing the little petal out on his finger. Harry rolled his eyes but obeyed before leaning back against Draco. His green eyes flickered around the hall at all the eyes staring back at them. 

Whispers filled the Great Hall over the sight of Harry Potter wearing a flower crown and eating his lunch, all while settled into the embrace of Draco Malfoy. And while what brought them together made perfect sense to Harry and Draco. To the other inhabitants at Hogwarts, they were sure it was as clear as squid ink. 


	2. Regards to the Giant Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry return to the lake to make an offering to the Giant Squid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I was only planning on this being a one-shot story, but I felt a little inspired by the comments to expand it. So, here's a bonus ficlet for you all. Hope you enjoy and are staying safe out there!

Harry's arms hooked around Draco's shoulders, clasping his hands together at the hollow of the blond's neck. His legs pressed against the Slytherin's hips, propped up by Draco's muscular arms. Chin resting on Draco's shoulder, Harry felt himself bob with each step he took. His fingers gripped the laces to his remaining trainer. It swayed and bumped into Draco's chest. 

Draco's nose wrinkled, not wanting his shirt to be mussed by whatever the Gryffindor stepped through last. He plucked the shoe out of Harry's fingers and shook his head. His pale skin flushed in the cool dusk air from the night chill and the efforts of keeping the other boy aloft.

"I don't know why I agreed to giving you a piggyback ride, Petal," He drawled gently. Harry nuzzled into the crook of Draco's neck in reply, "Madam Pomfrey gave you a clean bill of health and you're more than capable of walking on your own. Not to mention the lovely new boots you have to break in." Harry kicked his feet out in front of them to admire the glossy finish on his boots. The flecks of gold in his laces caught the last of the sunlight. Their reflections danced in Harry's emerald eyes, catching Draco's breath in his throat. 

"Don't want to walk," Harry mumbled into the collar of Draco's thick jumper, "and you're warm," The Gryffindor whined. Rolling his eyes, Draco squeezed Harry's legs closer to his chest when he shivered. Draco resolved himself to spending his evening searching the Gladrags catalog for a warm jumper for Harry, perhaps a matching cap as well. He had the coupon, after all, and he just wanted to bundle him up.

"Fine, I'm not going to dislodge you," Giving Harry's legs another squeeze, Draco carried him the last bit of the way to the lake shore before setting his Gryffindor down on one of the boulders. He scrambled up next to Harry, hooking an arm around him. Draco's chin rested on Harry's cowlicks. He swung Harry's legs over his until the chilly Gryffindor was practically in his lap, "What do you think of that sunset?" Harry sighed happily, curling deeper into Draco's side. His gaze traveled over the lake, where an eruption of bubbles spouted across the glassy surface.

A lone tentacle poked above the water, suction cups popping against each other. Harry jumped. Draco chuckled, he tightened his hold on Harry, and petted his hair, "You're shaking like a leaf, Petal. What happened to my courageous Gryffindor lion?" Harry shrugged, a crimson flush crept over his cheeks. Resisting the urge to bury his face in Draco's sweater, Harry turned away from the squid.

"I've had enough attempts on my life. S'hard not to hold a grudge." Draco snorted. He buried his nose into Harry's hair, taking in the honey scent of the Gryffindor's shampoo. 

"I'm sure it didn't mean it, Petal. Besides, I'm rather fond of the Giant Squid." Harry squirmed in Draco's hold. He turned himself around until he met the blond's gaze in the fading light, eyebrows furrowing.

"You are?" Harry asked. Draco nodded, making his Gryffindor frown, "Why?" Draco brushed a soft kiss on Harry's upturned forehead and tapped the tip of the Gryffindor's nose.

"Because it brought us together," He drawled. Lifting the old trainer by its laces, it dangled in front of them, "Would you like to do the honors, or shall I?" Harry pressed his hands against his flushing cheeks, warming his chilled fingers.

"Go ahead," He mumbled, detaching himself enough from Draco that the blond could slide off the rock. Biting his lip, Harry watched Draco approach the lapping water and chuck the shoe out into the waves. Tentacles shot out of the waves, snatching the trainer out of the air and dragging it down beneath the slightly inky surface of the water. Ink bloomed out in a dementor-like cloud. Harry slid off the rock and nestled beneath the crook of Draco's arm, "Can we go back inside now?" Draco nodded, ruffling the Gryffindor's hair.

"Of course, Petal. Are you walking this time?" Harry bit his lip. He gave Draco a crooked grin and fluttered his dark eyelashes. The Slytherin let out a rueful chuckle, unable to resist the adorableness of his Gryffindor, "How foolish of me to ask, climb aboard." Harry flashed him a winning grin, scrambling back to his perch. He gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek. As the blond turned back toward the castle, Harry stole one last glance at the lake. 

Tentacles flapped in gratitude for the shoe in the Gryffindor's view. Harry gave a hesitant wave back, giving his regards to the Giant Squid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I hope you're all doing well in our crazy COVID world and that this fic can bring you a little joy in it! Thanks for reading, your comments and kudos are always appreciated. I love hearing what you guys think.
> 
> Please don't translate or copy to other sites.


End file.
